


Błogosławiona niewiedza

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [57]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Science, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niewiedza to czasem najlepsze co spotyka Jamesa</p>
<p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Błogosławiona niewiedza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  http://ladynorthstar.tumblr.com/image/144098035021
> 
> 13.07.2016

          Rhodey stał w drzwiach do laboratorium Tony'ego nie będąc pewnym, czy chce tam teraz wejść. Od kilku dni jego partner zamknięty był w swoim królestwie i strach pomyśleć co takiego wymyślił. Zwłaszcza patrząc na kształt pod płótnem, stojący z boku pokoju.  
\- Wchodź, muszę ci pokazać coś specjalnego! - Tony podbiegł do niego, choć widać było, że ledwie trzyma się na nogach. Najwidoczniej po takim czasie nawet kawa nie pomagała.  
\- Naprawdę nie wiem czy chcę to zobaczyć – westchnął cicho.  
\- To jest świetne. Męczyłem się z tym kilka dni, al w końcu mam to!  
          Obaj podeszli do zakrytego wynalazku, aż w końcu Tony teatralnym ruchem zsunął z niego materiał. Dla Jamesa wyglądało to jak pewnego rodzaju udoskonalona broń, może nawet laser. Wolałby naprawdę tego nie wiedzieć.  
\- Prawda, że cudowne? - spytał podekscytowany Stark.  
\- Co to...  
\- Jak to co? To nowoczesna maszyna do lodów, zawsze o takiej marzyłem! Zwłaszcza w taki upał!  
          Rhodey westchnął pokonany. Jego partner często miał oryginalne pomysły, ale tym razem miał dość. W tym tempie dość szybko dostanie przez niego zawału. Ale prawda jest jedna, to jego wariat i jakoś musi z tym żyć.


End file.
